Madō
uses Kunpokpung.]] Madō (魔導, madō; lit. "sorcery"), also known as mahō (魔法; lit. "magic") in older texts, is how weavers manipulate their hakukon (魄魂, Yin-Yang spirit energy). The power originates from the weaver's emotions, providing the basis of his or her abilities. Due to this, no two weavers use madō in the same way. Using madō Weavers can tell what kind of individuals that other weavers are through how they sense the flow of madō. Each weaver is unique in that they develop their own magic to their liking. However, because of this, it is difficult for a weaver to teach another weaver how to manipulate his or her hakukon. Types of madō Natural madō Natural madō (本然魔導, honzen madō) is a term used to refer to naturally occurring magic in magic users, such as weavers. This happens when a person is born with the ability to manipulate their own energy through their emotions, or lack thereof. Madō can take on the form of an element in nature, such as air, fire, earth, water, and lightning. It can also be formed into simple blasts of magical energy. Naturally occurring madō has no limits, being able to take on the shape and qualities its owner imagines it to take. Usually, though, a weaver will stick to one type of madō and develop his or her skill in that area, allowing him to grow stronger. Mastering an assortment of madō is time consuming and very difficult. Artificial madō Artificial madō (人工魔導, jinkō madō; lit. "man-made magic") refers to madō that was "manufactured" by man, either through obscene experiments or other means. This form of madō was first "discovered" by Kureman scientists in their creation of artificial weavers, sparking global controversy. In its essence, artificial madō appears and behaves much like natural madō, though natural weavers that could sense the flow of madō can tell that the madō was forcibly used through the difference in its flow compared to natural madō. Artificial madō was reportedly more strenuous to use than natural madō by some artificial weavers, limiting the weavers' potential to be as powerful as naturally born weavers. Although the technology arose in the 1940s, the process to create weavers is still in the research and development stage, as of 2010, due to the project being temporarily abandoned. General abilities There are some abilities that are basic to all users of madō, regardless of their specialties; * Magic aura (魔導気; madōki; lit. "magic air"): All weavers emit an aura around them, originating from their ability to control madō. Both natural and artificial madō cause a shift in the flow of hakukon, allowing experienced weavers to detect the use of powers by others. * Flight (飛翔; hishō): Most weavers can use madō to fly. The exact mechanics behind this is unknown. * Magic runes (魔導; madō fū; lit. "magic seal"): Magic runes are special seals which appear when a weaver is away from his or her natural source of madō, allowing them to control it wherever they please. For example, if a weaver uses water-based magic, but has no water source, a rune will appear when he or she uses their madō, and will produce the desired element. * Mameimu (魔迷夢; mameimu; lit. "demon delusions") are a basic form of madō that weavers can use. They are created when making eye contact with a victim, or creating some type of flash using madō. In some cases, prisoners are kept in mameimu barriers in order for the weaver to extract information. The prisoner in question will think he or she is in a world that the caster allows them to perceive. However, other weavers are immune to mameimu; it can only affect non-weavers, including those of magical backgrounds. While non-weavers can learn to resist it, very few can escape its effects; humans are the most susceptible to the effects of the techniques. Category:Madou